We Can Pull Through This
by Pamluvzu2
Summary: Katniss Everdeen's life is full of sadness and heartbreak. Will a certain tragedy bring two best-friends to become something... more?
1. Chapter 1

Katniss POV

Life sucks. My father's dead, my mother won't talk to anyone, and I'm treated like absolute shit at school. I think there's is only one thing that keeps me sane. My best friend Peeta Mellark. We've been best friends since we were five. i remember it like it was just yesterday.

*FlashBack 11 years ago*

I hide behind my mother on the first day of school,"Mommy do I have to go?" She laughs loudly and says,"Yes sweetheart. You do." I groan and hug my mothers legs for dear life. I hear a deep laugh near us that I don't recognize.

"Ah Lilia is this the daughter?" Mother smiles at the man."Yes, it is Peter," She looks at me and I finally get introduced,"Katniss this is Mr. Mellark ." Oh so it's the famous Mr. Mellark I've heard absolutely nothing about. " Hello Mr. Mellark.I'm Katniss." He smiles at me. Glad to know he isn't like the rest of the merchants.

"Honey?" I hear my mother say," How about you go over to the field while me and talk?" I nod and go to the field where all the pretty flowers grow. I'm picking a Primrose when I sense someones presence.

I look up and see a boy about two years older than me. I stand up,"Hello I'm-" He cuts me off by saying," I don't care who you are Seam Trash." I feel my eyes start to tear up,"Aww little baby gonna start crying. Why don't you run off to your trash of a mo-" He's cut off by a boy my age with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Stop it Cato!" I look up at him with tears streaming down my face," Stop being so mean to her! Go away!" Cato then runs away and the boy kneels down in front of me,"Shhh please stop crying he won't be mean to you again." I look in to his eyes,"Promise?" He smiles and says,"Promise. I'm Peeta Mellark by the way." I smile,"I'm Katniss Everdeen.I just met your father he's talking to my mom." We talk for awhile longer until the bell rings.

We're just walking in when he says,"Hey, Katniss wanna be Bestfriends?" I smile I never had a best friend before."Peeta I would love to be your best friend."

*Present day*

He is and always will be my best-friend. He sticks up for me when I need it most. Boys stopped bullying me when I was 13 I don't know why though. Once the guys stopped bullying the girls started doing it more than usual. Peeta says its because they're jealous of me. I don't believe him. Who would be jealous of Seam Trash like me?

I'm brought out of my thoughts by an older boy with the Seam Look. He smiles a wicked grin and shoves me in to a wall. I try to scream but he puts his rough hand over my mouth to stifle it. He speaks in a low deadly whisper,"You will either cooperate, or you can be," he leans in close to my ear,"punished."

I bravely shake my head "No." He laughs an evil laugh."You asked for it bitch." with that he brings the butt of a gun to my temple.

The last thing I think before the world goes black is,"I hope Peeta doesn't find out."


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta POV

"Peeta can you go to the store? We are running low on flour." I hear my mother call from downstairs. "Okay Mom I'll be down in a minute." I call back. I was just working on a painting of my best-friend Katniss. I hide my painting and rush downstairs.

I'm met with my mothers smiling face." Here's the money for the flour. There's extra in case you want more art supplies." I take the money, kiss my moms cheek and go outside.

I'm about halfway down the street when I see a figure in the snow. I know something wrong immediately I jog towards the figure to get some identification. I get halfway there and I see the all too familiar braid. I start sprinting towards her, when I get there I see a sight that makes my heart I see my best-friend, bloody, bruised, and unconscious, laying in the snow.

If it were anyone else I'd walk to the police station and let them deal with it, they wouldn't blame me its what everyone else would do. But, this is no average person. This is Katniss Everdeen, my best-friend. I pick up her limp body and take her to the only place I can think of. My house.

My mother will know what to do, our district has no hospital, my mother is the next best thing. I run as fast as I can to my house. I can feel her breathing but its small breaths of air, it feels like she forcing herself to breath. Even unconscious she's fighting to live. I'm almost home and I'm getting more and more worried stares as I go.

As I barge through the door my mother comes in from the kitchen, she see's Katniss and she immediately springs into action. She orders me to carry her upstairs and put her on my bed. When I do she makes me leave the room. I beg her to let me stay but to no avail I still have to wait outside of my door. I'm a mess right now. I'm pacing like a mad man and running my hand through my hair.

About an hour later my mother finally tells me I can come in. I walk in with silent tears still streaming down my face. My mother tells me to sit down so she can explain Katniss's condition."Okay Peeta, I looked at Katniss and found a huge gash in her head." My jaw drops," I was able to stitch it up though. I'm more worried about her wrists." I'm really confused there was no blood on her wrists." Not only are they bruised but there are scars all up her wrists, Peeta she's been cutting herself." More tears start 's my fault, I could have stopped her." No Peeta it's not your fault." I look up at my mother was I really speaking my thoughts?

"Okay anyway, she has hypothermia from staying out in the snow for so long. Were out of blankets so, I can't believe I'm about to say this but, you have to lay down with her." I'm in the middle of being happy that i get to lay down next to her, and being sad for why I have to."But, you can't touch her unless she touches you." I look at her confused,"Why not mom?" She looks at me sadly.

"Peeta, she was raped."


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta POV

"WHAT!" I'm angry, shocked, and upset all at the same time."I'll kill the son of a bitc-" My mother cuts me off,"Es." I'm confused," What?" She sucks in a huge breath of air and says,"Son of a bitches. This isn't the first time this has happened." Now I'm really mad not only at the people that would do this to her, but that she didn't tell me." Peeta, you can tell if a womens been raped by if theres bruising. There is not only recent bruising but theres bruising ranging from 5 years ago to just 2 weeks ago." I feel more tears roll down my cheeks.

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" I ask my mother she just shakes her head and says,"It could be anything really." I decide to drop the subject,"So what were you saying before this." She smiles grateful to forget about previous topic for now," So don't touch her unless she touches you, no hogging the blankets she needs them, and most of all no funny buisness." What does- Oh god! "Mom!" I reply blushing a scarlet red," I wouldn't do that expecially while she's in this condition!" She laughs and replies,"I don't think you would I'm just saying your a teenage boy and I want to be sure." Oh god why...

"Mom you know I'm a very polite boy and would never take advantege of a woman, expecially Katniss." She smirks, thats not a good sign. " Oh really because I know for a fact that you've had your eye on her for awhile now." I blush a bright red that would make a tomatoe jelous."Fine. I do but who told you?" She smiles a small smile,"Rye." Ugh. I better remind myself to kill him later.

"Ugh I can't believe him..." She just laughs and motions for me to lay down on the bed. As soon as I do Katniss curls up in to my chest. I smile, maybe she feels the same way about me?

Rosemary (Peetas Mom) POV

I look at Peeta and Katniss with a smile on my face. They are so cute together."Peeta I'm going to turn some music for you two." He looks up and nods.I go over to the the computer and go on Spotify. I see Katniss is still logged in to her account. I'm about to log out of it when a playlist catches my eye.

It's called "Peeta:)" So I expect it to be some of his favorite songs. I look through the songs and see none of the songs that Peeta usally listens to. I see...love songs. I see 1234 by the Plain White T's and Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. I play the playlist and Peeta looks confused while Katniss grips harder to his chest. Is she in love with him too?

She turns her head that was tucked into my sons chest towards me and nods. Woah. That was weird. I smile my biggest smile and leave the room daydreaming about my future brown haired blue eyed, Mellark grandchildren.


	4. Chapter 4

Peeta POV

As I lay there with Katniss I start to think about what I was told by my mother. Why woudn't she tell me about this? I am her best friend right? Maybe she was scared that if she told anyone that they would come after her again...Maybe she was embaressed, she hates looking weak and not being able to defend herself makes her seem weak in her eyes...What about her cutting herself? We've been swimming together several times how could I not notice the scars. Well now her only wearing long sleeves makes sense...I wipe my eyes with my sleeve and cry some more.

I love her so much and yet I allowed these terrible things to happen to her. I'm a failure of a best-friend...I hear Katniss shift next to me and I stop thinking like this. She hates when I put myself down. I look at Katniss's sleeping form and I can't help but think if this is how it would feel to sleep next to her if we get married. I hope there is at least a chance for us. I need her more than a fish needs water, more than a baker needs an oven, or a artist needs paints. She is my everything.

I hear her shift some more and I see her open her eyes slowly. She looks around and freaks out. I touch her shoulder and she starts to panic,"Katniss calm down it's me." I whisper to her. She looks at me and visibly relaxes,"Why am I here Peeta?" I look at her sadly. "Katniss..." My mother than comes through the door and see's Katniss awake. "Oh Katniss! Your finally awake!" Katniss smiles at my mother and nods,"Yes but why am I here?" My mother looks at her sadly and takes her to the other room. I sigh and look at my hands. I love her so much...

Katniss POV

"Why am I here...And why was I sleeping with Peeta?!Wait let me rephrase that...Why was I sleeping NEXT to Peeta." Mrs. Mellark laughs and tells me everything. About how Peeta found me in the snow bruised and bloody, how her and Peeta know about me cutting myself, and even how they know that I was raped several times including that I was raped today too. "Oh my god..." I whisper. I must seem so weak..."Katniss you are not weak!" Peeta yells as he enters the room. Did I really say that out loud..."Yes." They both say. "Katniss you are not weak,you are the strongest person I know and the fact that you were able to handle all of this crap just proves it." Peeta says. Oh how I love him...Katniss stop! I look up just to make sure I didn't speak out loud again and they just sit there waiting for my reaction..."Thank you Peeta..." I say as I hug him tight. He whispers back,"We can pull through this..." I really hope he's right.


End file.
